Twilight a little story my version
by liztucker17
Summary: Bella is missing Edward, he is on a hunting trip. He comes home early to surprise Bella. Bella and Edward make another compramise, Alice helps out. Bella's POV. I know it's a terrible summary but read it and review. Btw this is my first fanfic story. :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is not Stephanie Meyer. this is just my version/ a little side story form the AMAZING book Twilight.**

**Please review this after you have read it. Also, write down some ideas for my next story or if you want me to add another chapter......**

**Thank you! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

I was looking out of my window into the nights' sky. The night was young, the moon was out, and for once there was no cloud to be found in that deep blue sky. All I could think about was Edward, _my _Edward. Even though I knew he would be back tomorrow afternoon, it was still hard to even bear a minute without him. This felt like it was one of the longest hunting trips he had been on. I fell back onto my bed, leaving the window open just in case Edward did decide to come back early from his hunting trip with Jasper and Emmett. I laugh tickled my throat. I thought it was nice the way they all joked about what they would be catching, almost having a competition. This put me deep in thought.

What will I be like when I first become a vampire? Will I be able to joke about this with all of Edwards's family? Will I be such a monster that none of them will want to see me? Will I be so monstrous that _Edward_ wouldn't want to see me, or talk to me? What if he won't love me anymore?

As I was thinking I felt something cold tickle the side of my face. Edward! I suddenly felt relieved as soon as he touched me, I felt reassured. I took a sharp breath in, just to check if I was awake.

"Sorry, did I wake you." A smooth velvet voice whispered ever so gently in my ear.

"No, not at all." I turned over towards Edward in my tiny little bed in order so I could see his face again. "I'm so glad you're here." I felt a huge grin starting to appear on my face. I suddenly felt all the blood in my body rush to my cheeks.

"I love seeing that." His voice, drowning everything else out, including my thoughts.

"Seeing what?"

"That!" He reached his cool hand up towards my cheek, gently brushing my skin, so soft and gentle. He revealed his dazzling smile in my direction. Without thinking I pushed my lips onto his. He kissed me back in such a gentle way. Taking my face in his big stony hands, cupping my face, so gently, like as if he was handling an amazingly thin piece of glass, or pottery. He then pushed me back a little so that our eyes met. I could she the amazing gorgeous yellowy, golden eyes that were staring at me. He smiled and placed his ear very gently on my chest. We both laid there listening to the beat of my heart.

"Did you have fun on your hunting trip?"

There was a bit of a pause, "Yes I suppose I did."

"Edward?"

He looked at me, his face covered with a look of worry.

The words just rushed out. "Edward, what's wrong?"

He looked away towards the window for what felt like forever. Finally he looked back into my eyes.

"Nothing Bella, I was just worried about you, that's all." His velvet voice sounding awfully anxious.

"Why, I was fine, I spent the day down at La Push with Jacob. I was completely fine." Why was he worried, he knew that I would be fine.

"Exactly!" His voice sounding rather angry. "You know that I can't go down to that part of the land. I never know if you're okay, there is no way of finding out either." He smoothed his tone of voice down. He looked rather tense.

I took his face in my hands. "Edward Cullen. I am completely fine, why are you always so worried? It can be so frustrating sometimes." I heard my voice getting louder and forgot that it was night and Charlie would hear if I spoke to loud. He didn't know that most nights Edward would curl in beside me. I looked away from the angels face.

It was quiet for a minute. I couldn't stand this, but I did _not_ want to break the silence first. We lay there for a minute longer. Suddenly Edward was gone. I sat up quickly and turned on the lamp. Edward was in the armchair in the corner of my room. I felt the moisture in my eyes. I sat there for a moment longer then collapsed into my pillow, pulling the duvet over my face to hide my tears. I felt a cool hand on the back of my head. The duvet had disappeared and was replaced with a cool hand. I kept my head in the pillow. Edwards's hand started brushing through my hair, very gently.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here. I'm just making you upset. I will go." His voice sounded too certain for my liking.

I turned around to face him. "No! I'm not upset because you're here. I'm upset because you moved away." Suddenly without any hint, I felt moisture covering my cheeks. _Great_. I was crying again.

"Don't cry Bella, I'm sorry." I felt him pull the duvet over me again, leaving my head and shoulders poking out. There he was, his arms wrapped around my waist. I gripped onto his hands as hard as I could, even though I new he could barely feel it. I just did not want to let him go.

"You should get some rest Bella." His voice, smooth and calm. He started humming my lullaby in my ear. I felt my eyes starting to drift, starting to close but not re-opening.

I opened my eyes. Edward was there in the armchair at the corner of my room. He must have gone home to change. He was wearing a white shirt, with my favourite blue V-neck sweater, a pair of dark blue jeans and some new black shoes. I smiled at him.

"Good morning Miss Bella Swan." I loved the sound of his voice in the morning; it was so fresh and comforting.

"Morning Edward." I looked at my alarm clock; the time was 10:32am. "You didn't wake me, it's just gone 10:30. Charlie will want some breakfast. I jumped to my feet. Suddenly I was sitting in Edwards' lap, swinging in the armchair.

"Charlie left to go fishing with Billy over an hour ago love. He won't be back till around six. He left you a note on the kitchen table." I suddenly felt my tummy rumble. "Breakfast time for the human?"

Now that he had mentioned breakfast I realised I was very hungry. "Yes please." I grinned at him. With one brisk movement he lifted me up into the cradle of his arms and wisped me downstairs. Gently placing me on the chair, he swiftly sat down in Charlie's chair. I watched his movements, so fluid, so beautiful. I stood and walked over to a cupboard, reaching for my cereal. I put some of it in a bowl, added some milk, got a spoon and went to sit down.

Edward was sitting their, relaxed and very still.

"Enjoying your breakfast?" I replied with a nod. "So, what do you want to do today love?"

I waited till my mouth was empty. "I don't mind, as long as it doesn't involve hiking I think I'll be okay. Did you have anything in mind?"

"No, maybe we could go to my house for the day?" He paused waiting for an answer but my mouth was full and I couldn't reply. "Or we could just stay here if you want?" He smiled and waited there for an answer.

"No it's fine. Lets go to your house for the day, as long as you promise to bring me back before six, okay?"

"I don't know if I can do that Bella?" He let out a little laugh. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to leave you."

I felt really happy as soon as I heard those words come out of his mouth. I liked that, the fact that he would _never_ be able to leave me.

"I need a human minute." I exclaimed. "I won't be a minute." I quickly hurried out of the kitchen. I felt Edward lift me up, and then suddenly I was in my room.

"Quick now, I shall be waiting downstairs. You humans are so slow. Did you know that?" He flashed a huge grin in my direction and quickly walked out of the room. After I had got dressed and when I was finally ready to go, I walked down the stairs to find Edward waiting patiently for me at the bottom. He was so beautiful, so godlike.

"Ready to go Miss Swan?" He held out his arm, waiting for me to take it. I wrapped my hand around is arm and intertwined our fingers.

"Yes thank you Mr Cullen." I felt a slight blush in my cheeks.

We walked out of the house, I locked the door and we made our way to the silver Volvo waiting in the drive. Edward must have gone to fetch it when Charlie left. Edward opened the passenger side door, I climbed in and he softly shut the door. As soon as I reached for the seatbelt Edward was already in the car and had started the engine.

The ride to Edwards house was shorter than usual. As Edward drove into the garage I saw Alice looking at me and smiling. I got out of the car and went over towards Alice. She quickly hugged me, stood back and grinned.

"What is it Alice? Why are you so happy this morning?" I looked and Edward, he was biting his lip, it looked like he was trying not to laugh. I turned back towards Alice; she was looking at me and smiling.

"Is there something I should know Alice?" I looked at her trying to be serious.

"Yes, Alice saw that she was going to take you on a shopping trip next weekend." Edward looked at me. I saw the laughter in his eyes; he could most defiantly see the visions in Alice's head.

"Well Alice, why don't you just tell me whether or not I say yes?" I looked at her, she looked ever so smug.

"YAY! Guess what Bella, you say yes! I shall pick you up on Friday night; you can stay round on Saturday and Sunday. We are going to have a slumber party." She smirked. "Well you are. I shall amuse myself while you are asleep." She fluttered out of the garage, silently. I looked at Edward. He took my hand and we walked up to his room. I was quite surprised; for once we actually walked at _my_ pace. We got up to his room, I walked over to the sofa, and Edward beat me there as usual. I sat down next to him and let my head rest on his shoulder. Edward turned on the music player. We were listening to Debussy. I sat upright and looked into his eyes pleadingly.

"Will you come with me shopping, I don't want to be left alone with _Alice_ and a credit card. Please?" I looked into his eyes. He let out a little laugh.

"Of course I will Bella. Only on one condition. And you have to promise." He leaned in and gently kissed me on my lips.

"Okay then. I promise." I couldn't stop the words coming out.

"You have to let me buy you a present." He grinned at me. He knew I did not like him buying me presents, he knew I did not like anyone buying me presents.

"No, not that." I looked at him immediately regretting my agreement.

"You promised." He kissed me again, he knows I can't say no to him once he's kissed me.

"Why would you want to buy me a present anyway? There is absolutely no need at all."

"Yes there is. I want to show you that I love you. I want you to see how much I love you."

"No, you do not need to buy me things in order to show me how much you love me."

"Fine, how about a compromise." Edward always left things open to compromise.

"Fine."

"Well, I'm still going to buy you a present but I will not spent over $5000 on it." He looked at me in a very serious way.

I let out a rather load cough. "$5000?"

"Yes, I think that's an amazing compromise."

"No. That is stupid. $50."

"What!? You cannot buy a decent present for $50! Be reasonable here Bella."

"I am being reasonable." He growled at me in a softer manner than when he growled to Emmett or Jasper.

"Fine $100."

"Bella, $1000. That is as low as I am willing to go."

"No! That is way too much! How will I ever be able to get you a present in that price region?"

"Bella, you don't have to get me a present. You have already given me the best thing in the world. You gave me you." I blushed.

"Exactly, that is exactly the reason why I don't want you buying me a present." I already had him; if he bought me anything at all I would end up being in so much dept.

"Bella, Bella," his tone becoming more and more persuading, he leaned in to kiss me but I put my hand on his lips stopping them from touching mine. He moved back, shock covering his face.

"I am not letting you persuade me like this." I looked deep into his golden eyes. "You know that when ever you kiss me you always get your own way."

There was a quiet little knock on the door. Alice was standing right in the middle of the doorframe.

"Bella, Edward wins. Actually he ends up spending $1503.56 on you. I would just give up. You're not going to win this one." She smiled at me and went downstairs.

I looked at Edward. He was smiling, more that I had ever seen before. He loved it when he got his own way. "I'm not happy about this Edward!" I was determined that I was not going to let him spend _that _much on me.

"You don't have to be." He smiled then stood up and walked slowly over to the door. "Coming?" He held out his hand and started tapping his foot.

I stood up, took his hand and we walked downstairs.

"Do you fancy going for a walk Bella?"

"We are walking aren't we? I mean your house is so big that you have to walk miles to get to another room." I grinned at him. He winked at me then dragged me outside.

Before I knew what had hit me I was on Edwards back and we were darting through the trees towards the meadow, _our_ meadow. We got there and I jumped off his back. I laid down right in the middle of the meadow. Edward came over and joined me. He lifted me up and placed me in his arms, my head resting on the upper part of his chest. I could feel him breathing on my hair. We lay there for a while till Edward lifted me up and kissed me. He turned me onto my back while at the same time his lips never left mine. He was on top of me, yet he positioned himself so that none of his weight was on me. It was like a dream, my dream, _our_ dream.

* * *

**Did you enjoy????? Please comment and give me some ideas for a new story or if you want a new chapter please say so, also what do you want in it, what do you want to happen in it?**

**xx thank you! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**This is the follow-on from the last chapter. Please read then review. And PLEASE tell me what you want to happen in the next chapter, if you want one that is, because I don't have a great stock of ideas! **

**Thank you to the people that reviewed the first chapter, it was really nice to read those comments because I'm not too good at English and it is nice to know that my story was appreciated, and it really boosted my confidence. Anyway enough about me! On with the next chapter. **

**Hope you enjoy! xx**

**

* * *

**

Edward and I lay there for an immeasurable moment. Edwards ear laid on my chest listening to my heart beat. The light from behind the trees started to fade. Edward lifted his head.

"Time to take you home love." His velvet voice was so calming.

"Okay, Charlie's probably is wondering where I am. I've been gone all day." I looked into Edwards's gorgeous golden eyes.

"Oh, I didn't mean that home. Before we left I got Alice to tell Charlie that you were staying with her. You're 'having a slumber party with Alice'. Okay?"

A huge grin spread across both of our faces. Edward could tell that I was pleased.

He stood up and held out his hand. I took it and with one swift movement I was on his back. I locked my fingers together because I knew we were going for a ride, Edward style.

Suddenly we were off, racing past the trees, they just became a blur to me. Then after what only seemed like thirty seconds we were at Edwards home. The sun was setting, the beams of light reflecting through the glass windows.

I climbed down from Edwards back; he did not let go of my hand as we walked through the door.

"Bella! You better get a good nights sleep, we're going out first thing in the morning. 'Kay?" She smiled and looked at Edward.

"Alice, Bella can sleep as long as she wants." With his free hand he started to brush his fingers through my hair. Then he gently kissed the top of my head. "I will come and get you as soon as she wakes up okay." It sounded more like a statement than a question.

He intertwined his fingers with mine and pulled me upstairs. We got to his room where there was a gigantic red silk bed. Why did he buy this? He doesn't even sleep.

"Do you like it?" His voice sounded ever so smug and proud. He flashed me a huge grin.

"No. I don't. Why on earth did you buy this Edward?" I was not amused.

"Oh, I thought you might like it Bella." He looked very sad. "I bought it because I would have thought you might like to spend some more time here. With Alice of course." He winked at me. That was the first time I'd ever really seen him wink. It was dazzling.

"I would be perfectly fine sleeping on the sofa you know." I liked that part of his thoughts, the part where we would spend even _more_ time together. I still thought it was too over the top though.

"Edward, you do _not_ need to buy me a huge bed. I really don't need it. Why did you buy such a big one anyway, it's not like you need to sleep?" I was rather confused by this point. But I was really tired and couldn't be bothered to argue with him.

"Bella, love." He gazed into my eyes. He lifted e up, very gently of course, and placed me on the gigantic silk bed. He slowly placed his lips on mine and gently lay down beside me. One of his hands was on my hips, the other cradling my face. He lightly placed his body on top of mine, not letting any of his weight affect me in the slightest. He kissed me again, and again, and once again before he spoke, his voice so smooth.

"Are you sure you don't like it?" He kissed me again then smiled. This wasn't fair, whenever he dazzled me he knew he would get his own way or make everyone see things from his point of view. This was his form of cheating.

"I could get used to it, I suppose." I shrugged and lifted my lips to his. It wasn't as gentle as the first few kisses, it was more intent. He seemed to not act as cautious as he usually would around me. I had to pull away before I became dizzy with shock, but I just couldn't. There was a knock on the door. Edward let out a sigh and took his lips away from mine, but still held his grasp on my hips and face. I could feel my cheeks starting to blush already.

"What do you want Alice?" Edward said it in a very impatient manner and then I let out a slight chuckle trying to hold in my yawn.

"Well, I thought Bella was supposed to be sleeping, especially since she will be getting up early tomorrow." She grinned at me. "Well maybe Bella should sleep in my room where she can't be kept up by a caressing vampire." She turned and started to giggle to herself.

"Alice is right, you do need your sleep Bella love. I shall let you rest." He let his hand drop from my face.

"No! Stay, please. I can sleep later when I'm tired." I smiled at him but out it came, the yawn I was trying so hard to keep in. I felt my face drop.

"Bella, it is very obvious that you are sleepy." He put his icy finger on my lip. "And don't try to deny it." He gave me a little peck on the cheek and swiftly rolled off the bed. "I'll give you a moment to be human, okay."

"Fine, but stay outside the door." I smiled as he left the room and waited outside his room, by his big wooden door.

I quickly got dressed into a pair of sweats and a vest top that Alice had got for me when she went to see Charlie. I rushed into Edwards' bathroom, brushed my teeth, washed my face and quickly moved over to the door. I opened but no one was there. I took a step outside and looked around. There was no sign of Edward. My smile then turned into a frown. I turned back and went back into Edwards' room and there he was, lying on the big soft bed with his arms opened wide. I ran over to him with a big smile on my face.

"Thank you." I whispered in his ear and looked into his wide eyes.

"For what?" He seemed awfully confused.

"For not disappearing, for waiting." I smiled at him.

"I would _never_ leave you Bella, you must know that." His face was covered with a look of confusion, sadness and shock.

"I know that." I tried my best to smile, but how could I when I knew that he was upset. I held his face in my hands. "I know that." I repeated it so that I knew he had heard me.

His voice was calm again, peaceful. "Rest now love."

He started humming my lullaby in my ear. I lay my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

"Morning Bella!" I opened my eyes to see Alice at the end of the bed, all wide eyed and excited. Yay, the shopping trip. I had barely gotten up by the time Alice was choosing something for me to wear and as I did my teeth she was pulling and pushing all these different clothes on me. Treating me like a Barbie doll or something.

Alice and I walked to Edwards silver Volvo. Edward was casually leaning by the side of the car, his arms extended and his face was fresh and as beautiful as ever. I took his hand and we climbed into the back seat together. Alice got into the driver's seat and suddenly we were out of the garage and on the main road. I quickly searched for the seatbelt, Edward beat me to it. He reached out his arm and pulled it across my body. He smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me in closer to him.

"Thank you for coming." I spoke directly to Edward and looked up towards his face.

"My pleasure love. I wouldn't want Alice to be the only one to be aloud to buy you anything. That just would not be fair. Have you thought about what I'm going to get you?" He smiled; I guessed that he had already planned what he was going to get me.

"Yes, you're not going to get me anything, I don't want anything." I grinned, sounding quite pleased in the way I spoke that sentence, I sounded quite smug.

"Oh yes I am Bella." He grinned at me. He turned to Alice now. "Alice, please don't take too long with the shopping, she certainly won't be able to manage with the usual eight hours of shopping." He grinned at me. "Plus, I would like to spend a few hours on getting Bella's present." He smiled triumphantly.

We arrived at the shopping mall, Alice parked the car and we all made our way down to the main department stores. We spent an hour in the shoe department, one and a half hours in the clothes department and another hour in the make up and hair part.

I was busy having a manicure, great, when I saw Alice and Edward have one of the mind chats. I hated that; I could never tell what they were saying to each other.

My manicure finished, finally, then Edward suddenly grabbed my hand.

"My turn." He flashed a huge triumphant smile and dragged me off to a designer dress shop.

He went over to the desk and asked the lady if she could help me pick out a dress. Great, he was getting me a dress, no not a dress, a ball gown.

Edward came over with the lady. She had five ball gowns pilled up in her arms. We walked over to the changing room and slowly but surely I had tried on every ball gown in the entire shop. The last ball gown I tried on happened to be "perfect" according to Edward. Great, a little black dress.

"Now would you like to buy a pair of shoes to match that dress, we have a perfect pair right over here." The lady seemed to be asking Edward, probably because he was so gorgeous and also that fact that he was the one paying for all of this. He nodded in agreement and dragged me to his side. I really wasn't in the mood to buy even _more_ shoes. The woman pulled out a pair of rather high black heels.

"Perfect." I said exclaimed, but no one seemed to notice the sarcasm in my voice.

"Good, we shall take them." Edwards face was ecstatic.

We all walked over to the cash till, so that Edward could pay.

"And all this will be…" She paused and scanned the barcodes, typed in a few numbers onto the cash register and finally said, "$1503.56 please."

Edward pulled out his credit card, typed in his pin number and smiled at the woman before taking my hand and walking to the car to meet Alice.

"Can you please tell me what all that was for?" I was curious in why he bought me a ball gown.

"It's in order to show how much I love you." He smiled and gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

"No, I mean, why a ball gown?"

"Oh, well now, that's a surprise." He grinned at me, looking very pleased with himself.

Finally after half an hour of waiting by the car Alice showed up. Her hands full of shopping bags. My eyes bulged, how could she need all this stuff. She noticed my reaction to her load.

"I know, I know. I just couldn't find the right outfit. I was quite depressed actually, I was hoping to come home loaded with stuff, but now I will turn up with only…" She stopped and started counting how many bags she had in her hands. "…nineteen. I mean, how stupid." She looked rather disappointed. What is she like?

We got in the car and Alice drove me back to Charlie's, I noticed that Billy's car was parked in the driveway. Edward walked me to the door. He sighed and said, "Jacob will want to talk to you." And then shot off right around the corner straight up to my room. I walked in to find Charlie sitting in the lounge with Billy and Jacob. They were watching the baseball.

Charlie looked up. "Hey Bells." He raised his hand and waved at me. "Did you enjoy the slumber party?"

"Yes thanks dad. I had a great time."

"Heya Bella!" Billy called but didn't move his eyes away from the television.

"Hey Bells." Jacob stood up and came over to talk to me. I really wasn't hoping to have to talk to Jacob right now, I just wanted to go upstairs and be with Edward.

* * *

**Hmmmm...... What should happen in the next chapter???? Please review and give me some ideas and comments on the story.**

**xx thanks again to the people who reviewed the last one! :) xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie looked up. "Hey Bells." He raised his hand and waved at me. "Did you enjoy the slumber party?"

"Yes thanks dad. I had a great time."

"Heya Bella!" Billy called but didn't move his eyes away from the television.

"Hey Bells." Jacob stood up and came over to talk to me. I really wasn't hoping to have to talk to Jacob right now, I just wanted to go upstairs and be with Edward.

"Heya Jacob." I quickly walked over to the kitchen hoping that Jacob would go back to watch the baseball. I was wrong. He followed me and sat down in my fathers' chair. He didn't look anywhere as beautiful as when Edward had sat in that very same chair.

I quickly grabbed an apple from the fridge. "Would you like one Jacob?" Not wanting to sound rude.

"Na, I ate just before we came." He looked over to the baseball. There was a huge bowl of popcorn sitting on the table. "Plus, I'm kind'a full up on popcorn." He smiled at me.

"Anyway, nice to see you Jacob." I walked out of the kitchen and started to make my way up the stairs, but someone grabbed my arm. Jacob. "Sorry, is there something you wanted?"

"Yes actually Bella." He dragged me over to the kitchen then stopped and turned so that our faces were about three inches from one another. "Bella, are you dating Edward Cullen?" He looked into my eyes, looking for answers.

"Yes, but I don't see that it is any of your business Jacob." I pulled my arm out of his and folded my arms. He was still looking into my eyes. "Is there something else Jacob?"

"Yes." He stopped and stood there, biting his lip.

"Jacob just spit it out. What is it?" I was starting to get rather irritated now.

He kissed my cheek. I looked at him with wide eyes, looking for an explanation.

"Well?" Jacob was biting his lip again. "I 'spose I didn't say anything but I kind'a showed you." He looked at me and smiled timidly.

I was really confused now. "Jacob, I'm with Edward." I looked deep into his eyes.

"I know but I just wanted you to know how I felt about you." He smiled but then looked at his feet.

"Jacob, I really like you, but as a friend." I smiled back at him but I couldn't face it any longer so I walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

I got to my room and Edward was lying on the bed, arms open, waiting for me. I wasn't in the mood so I grabbed my sweatpants and the first vest top I could get my hands on. I could feel the tears welling up. I ran to the bathroom, I didn't look at Edward at all, I just shot over to the bathroom. I needed a second to myself.

I started to cry. I brushed my teeth, washed my face but then thought that I should just have a shower. After my shown I went back into my room and Edward was standing in the middle of my room, looking at me with a very worried expression, arms open. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my head into his icy chest. He ran his fingers through my hair and before you know it I was sitting on his lap on the bed.

"Bella?" His voice was anxious.

"What?" I buried my head further so that he could not see my face.

He lifted my face to his, kissed me lightly on the lips and looked deeply into my eyes. "Bella, if you want to be with Jacob I do not mind, he, after all is human and could give you a perfectly normal life." He'd obviously been listening to my conversation with Jacob. He smiled at me. Of all things to smile about, this was _not_ one of them.

"No!" I almost shouted. Thank goodness that the TV was on full volume.

"Then what are you upset about love?" He looked really confused now.

"Jacob and I are good friends and I love him, but as a friend. Turns out he loves me too, but not in the way I want him to, he loves me in a more than friendly way." I sighed and looked into Edwards' eyes. "I love you as more than a friend."

He smiled. "Yes, I know Bella. I wasn't just listening to your conversation; I was listening to Jacobs' thoughts too. You're right, he really does love you." He smiled, "But not as much as I do." He kissed me again and gently laid me down, wrapping me in my quilt and finally in his arms. I placed my head onto his chest. I could feel him taking deep breaths in.

"Tell me what you're thinking Edward." I was very curious, he always asked me but I barely ever asked him.

"I was thinking about you. And my surprise for you." I could feel his mouth extend into a huge grin. Then he kissed me on the top of my head.

He started humming my lullaby. "Get some rest now love, school tomorrow."

Before I knew it I had fallen asleep. I dreamt about Edward as usual.

I woke to the sound of my alarm. I opened my eyes and looked at my alarm clock, it was 6:45. I sat up and saw Edward swinging in the rocking chair in the corner of my room.

"Morning love." He stood up. "I shall pick you up in half an hour out front." He winked at me and soon enough he was gone. I got all my bags ready and got myself ready. I walked downstairs to find Charlie sitting in his chair and eating a bowl of cereal.

"Morning Char-Dad." I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a banana.

"Morning Bella." He looked at me with a confused look covering his face. "What happened last night, with you and Jacob? As soon as you went upstairs Jacob came back to the lounge to watch the baseball but his mind was somewhere else. He's a good boy Bella."

I looked at him. Oh no I'd caused my best friend pain. I felt awful, I would have to go and see Jacob and sort this whole mess out. I wanted to be friends with him, I didn't want to cause him pain but I didn't want to be with him.

Charlie walked out the door and yelled something along the lines of, "I'll be home at 6:30."

As soon as I walked out the door Edward was waiting there, in his silver Volvo, the passenger door was open, his right hand was patting the passenger seat. I ran over to his car and jumped in. I looked at his face and smiled. He took my hand and started driving.

"I changed some of my classes." He sounded quite proud.

I was confused. "Why?"

"Because then I can be in the same classes as you nearly all day." He smiled. I was ecstatic and smiled so widely much that my cheeks started to hurt.

"I thought you'd be happy." He looked into my eyes and sighed.

"What?" Why was he upset?

"There is one lesson I was hoping very much to be with you but I wasn't allowed." He sighed again. "Gym."

A smile spread across my face again. "Good."

He smiled back. "Don't worry I'll still be watching." He winked at me. Now I was the one who sighed, and he knew exactly why, he knew I hated it when he watched me do gym.

We got to the school and Edward parked the car right next to Rosalie's red convertible. We both got out, Edward came around to the front of the car and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into him gently. We walked up to the school. I saw Alice, she saw me first.

"Bella!" She came over and hugged me, Edward making that very difficult because he didn't let go of his grip on my waist. "Edward, you can't hog her." Alice looked at him with her hands on her hips.

"Yes I can." He pulled me in closer. "She is mine, and I am hers." I liked the sound of that. I looked up at him and raised myself up so that I could kiss him.

"Bella, you really aren't helping my case." Alice shook her head at me.

"Fine then." I hugged Edward. "I'll see you in English, 'kay?" He sighed.

"And I'm sitting next to her." Alice and I sat together in English and had since I started in this school.

"Fine, I shall sit on her other side." Edward sounded quite final. "Unless you would like to sit next to Mike Newton of course." He sounded very sarcastic but happy too.

Alice and I walked off to the benches and Alice sat in the middle, in between Jasper and I. Her hand intertwined with Jaspers. Rosalie and Emmett were opposite Alice and Jasper. Edward was opposite me our hands linked on top of the table.

The bell rang for first period. We all stood in our couples and walked t our classes. Alice jumped in between Edward and I, breaking our hands apart. She linked our arms and started walking faster, Edward held back and crossed over to the free side of me and took my left hand. He turned and grinned at Alice, he looked very pleased with himself.

We got to the English block and I took my seat next to Alice, Edward to the seat next to me, the seat that belonged to Mike Newton. Mike hadn't arrived yet, Edward new it belonged to Mike because he had told me that he would look into Mike's thoughts and see me.

Mike entered and looked towards his usual seat, and then looked at Edward, a look of shock sprang from his face, then disappointment.

Edward looked at me and smiled, then looked back to Mike and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

I leaned towards his ear and whispered, "That's really mean Edward." He just smiled and casually leaned back into his chair.

English started and Edward let his arm drop from around my shoulders.

English went in a blur.

The next three periods went quickly too. The bell rang for lunch. Edward and I walked to the canteen, hand in hand. He took a tray and grabbed some things from the cabinets. We went over to the till, Edward paid and then we went and grabbed the table next to his families' table.

"Why aren't we sitting with the rest of your family?"

I looked at him, quite confused, we usually sat next to them.

"They're annoying me." He looked and me and smiled, "Plus I don't want to have to share you with Alice."

"Ah, Edward, you spend every night with me and nearly all day with me too. Don't you think it's fair that I spend a little time with Alice too?"

"No. I have waited one hundred and eight years for you. I am not going to share you that easily."

I smiled at him. "I'm not going anywhere Edward."

"Good." He pushed the tray over to me. "Take what you want."

"Well, I don't mind. I wouldn't want to take something that you were hoping to have." I laughed and he let out a little grin.

"Just take some food Bella." He shook his head and laughed.

I grabbed a piece of pizza, an orange and a carton of juice.

Lunch rushed past and then the bell went for fifth period. Edward and I had Biology with Mr Banner.

We walked to Biology and sat at our lab desk.

Mr Banner started talking; all we had to do was take notes. I found it incredibly distracting having to sit next to Edward. His stool was about an inch away from mine. I could feel his cool body so close to mine. It made my left side tingle, him being so close.

The class ended and Edward walked me to gym, Mike was the other side of Edward, mainly because Edward wouldn't let Mike anywhere close to me.

We got to the gym door. "I'll see you inside Bella." Mike smiled then waved and walked off.

"Mike's jealous." Edward face looked very cautious.

I looked at the ground, trying to hide the fact that I was blushing. Edward took my face in his hands. Lightly kissed my forehead then turned and walked away.

I went to the changing rooms and got changed into my gym kit.

I walked into the gym, for the first time ever, smiling. Mike came over to me. "Do you wanna be my partner for badminton?" He looked at me and smiled.

I replied with a nod and smiled back.

Gym went quite fast considering I didn't do much. Mike was playing forward, left, right and centre. All I had to do was stay at the back and try not to fall over. People were trying their hardest to not hit the shuttlecock in my direction, thank goodness.

I got changed back into my normal clothes, and then the bell rang. It was the end of school; I walked out of the gymnasium and saw Edward waiting for me by the gym wall. His back leant on the sidewall of the gym, one foot up against the wall, the other placed firmly on the ground. He looked at me and smiled. "Well done in gym." He started laughing. "Good effort today love." I shot him an evil look; he bit his lip, obviously trying to keep in a laugh.

"It's not funny! It's not my fault I've got two left feet." I walked over to the car lots, away from Edward. He kept up with me but he knew what I meant by walking away from him.

He jumped in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders. "I'm sorry love." He smiled. "I love you."

I looked into his golden eyes. "Stop watching me in gym, it's so embarrassing." I was not happy, he always watched me in gym, and then as soon as I would come out he would smirk. I was fed up of it.

"I'm sorry."

I walked off a bit further.

He kept up, we got to his car, I got in the passenger seat, and he got into the drivers seat. Everything was silent.

"Bella, I'm sorry. What can I do to make it up to you?"

I turned to face him, a stern look on my face. "Fine, stop watching me do gym. It's embarrassing."

He looked at me and shook his head. "I don't know if I can do that love." He smiled. "I need to make sure you're okay. I need to make sure that the badminton racquet isn't attacking you." He started laughing again.

"Ggggrrrrr, you're so annoying." I turned and looked out of the window. Edward started driving. We were on the main road and suddenly I heard a huge roar of laughter come from Edward. I was going to give him the silent treatment. This was the last straw; I decided that I was going to try my best in trying to get him to stop watching me in gym class.

We got to my house. Edward parked the car and followed me into the house. I went to grab some water, Edward sat in Charlie's seat. I blanked him and headed upstairs. He beat me to my own room and I didn't even notice him pass me on the stairs. This was Edward, he probably didn't even use the stairs. I let out a little smirk.

"What's so funny?" Edward was sitting on the edge of my bed. I ignored his question and went and dumped my bags next to my wardrobe.

"Oh come on Bella, you can't ignore me forever." He picked me up and next thing I knew we were sitting on my bed, me in Edwards' lap.

He kissed me on the cheek. "Please will you forgive me?" He looked into my eyes with a very pleading expression.

I shook my head. "Fine, but please don't laugh at me."

"Bella, I don't laugh at you. I laugh at the way you act." He smiled and shook his head. "I find you very amusing to watch." I looked at him and suddenly the phone rang. I stood up and ran downstairs and rushed to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Bella it's Jacob."

"Hi Jacob." I suddenly regretted picking up the phone.

"Bella, I'm sorry for acting the way I did the other night. It doesn't change the way I feel about you but I still want to be your best friend. Can we talk? In person?"


	4. AN

**AN**

Sorry guys but I've had a lot going on and haven't been able to carry on with the story. This year has been very eventful and I just haven't had the time, or the want to carry on with this story.

I am putting this story up for adoption, so feel free to adopt it

Sorry xx


End file.
